Child's Playagain?
by PowerinPink
Summary: Garmadon didn't know the ninja were kids in Child's Play. But now he plans to turn them into kids, but what if one sacrifices himself to save the others from another childhood nightmare. Now the rest of the ninja have to turn him back, before it's too late! (After Child's Play, Before Wrong Place, Wrong Time)
1. Garmadon's Plan

Garmadon paced around in a large circle as he tried to figure out what to do. He had tried so many things to defeat the ninja. He had sent snakes, doppelgangers, sabotaged their dojo and still nothing. He had recently tried to release the Grundel onto Ninjago to destroy the ninja, but OF COURSE they had to be there to ruin his plans. He hated each one of the ninja with a burning passion.

Zane, to him, was merely just there. He was quiet and always _sensed_ things or whatever robots do. He had never actually done anything personally, but still the guy needed to just back off.

Jay was just too loud for his liking. The boy never learned to be quiet and could talk nonstop for hours. Garmadon didn't have the patience or tolerance for him.

Cole was just plain annoying. He leads the team to his failures, and even when he tried to get a new crew it didn't work.

Kai. Now that one made his blood boil. The boy had a temper, was disrespectful, and always rushed into things. He hated him more personally, even if he saved his son.

And Lloyd. No, he didn't hate Lloyd at all. No matter what side Lloyd was on, Garmadon would never hate or harm his son. He wasn't about to lose his family.

The girl, Nya, and my brother, Wu, were both strong in their ways. They both were capable of handling things, but still weren't strong enough to defeat him.

"I need a way to destroy the ninja." He muttered under his breath.

"I have an idea!" Skales exclaimed from nearby. Garmadon hated the snake, but he had to admit that he could manage having him for a while.

"What is it?" He snapped coldly.

"Last time you used the Mega Weapon, it was on something to indirectly stop the ninja. What if we used it to directly stop them?"

"What do you mean?"

"I say we use that same power _on them_, and not have something else do the dirty work!" Skales smirked. Garmadon got a thoughtful look on his face before nodding. Yes, that made sense. The ninja were going to pay, and they were going to pay hard.

* * *

"There is no way you can beat me now!" Jay taunted. He and Kai had been playing videogames for the past hour to see who the best was. Kai had won the past 5 games in a row, and laughed victoriously when he added another win.

"This just proves that I'm the best." Kai smirked at Jay before shutting the game off. Jay sighed in annoyance.

"No, it just means you need a better hobby." Jay muttered causing Cole and Zane, who were watching nearby, to laugh.

Kai laughed sarcastically and lightly pushed Jay.

Lloyd walked in with a curious face.

"What's up?" He asked. Nobody had gotten used to the fact that Lloyd was around their age. He was actually a little bit taller than Jay and Kai.

"Nothing much. You ready to train?" Cole asked. Lloyd nodded, but before they could leave a loud alarm interrupted them.

The ninja all got over the shock and raced off to the main room. Nya was waiting by the large monitor.

"What's up sis?" Kai asked.

"Snake activity…and I'm pretty sure Garmadon too." She answered hesitantly. Lloyd shook his head in annoyance. Having his father on the other side was just…too much. He didn't want to face his father now, he just couldn't.

"You guys go; I'll stay and watch the ship." Lloyd stated.

"Are you sure Lloyd?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, I need more training anyway." He lied. The others nodded and ran off towards the deck. Their Ultimate Dragon flew by and picked up the ninja while Nya flew by with her suit.

"Be careful!" Lloyd cried after them. _Don't do anything stupid Dad_, he thought.

* * *

**This is my very first Ninjago Fan Fic! :D**

**I've always wanted a story where they were turned back to kids, but only one of them this time! Review! :D**


	2. Falling into the trap

The ninja all sat on their dragon as it flew towards the village. Nya flew by in her Samurai suit.

Jay looked over at her and sighed dreamily.

_Man, Nya is so cute,_ he thought_, maybe I can ask her out to the movies or something tonight!_

"Earth to Jay!" Cole shouted over the wind. (If you get this, pun is intended)

"W-what!?" Jay screamed when he was pulled back to reality.

"I said we need to split up. The snakes can be anywhere so you and Zane check the North and East side, and Kai and I'll check out South and West!" He ordered. The rest of the ninja nodded as their dragon landed.

"What about you Nya?" Jay asked while walking over to said girl.

"I'm checking from the air. Here, last night I made us some communicators just in case." Nya jumped out of her suit (she's in her body armor now) holding four communicators. They looked like regular watches but each one was a specific color. For instance, Jay had blue, Zane had white, etc.

"Good thinking Nya. Okay, you guys know what to do." Cole nodded to the team and he and Kai ran off.

"Good luck Nya!" Jay called after the girl when she flew off. Zane smiled slightly when they heard her giggle as she went up.

"I sense some chemistry going on." Zane smiled at his talkative friend. He had decided to keep the humor switch on to feel more like the guys.

Jay blushed and ran off.

"Jay North is the other way!" Zane called after him.

"I knew that!" Jay replied and bolted the other way. Zane chuckled and caught up with him.

* * *

Garmadon was hidden inside a small rundown house in the middle of the village. Skales had ordered all of the other generals to lead their snakes all around town. Once given the signal, they would all slowly make their way to the center of town, leading the ninja to the hidden Lord. Then the Mega Weapon would do the rest of the work. He couldn't wait for the plan to start. Then the fun would begin.

* * *

"Hey Cole?" Kai asked after they took a small break. They had seen no snakes so far, and they were pretty tired from the running.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure there wasn't a malfunction or something? I haven't seen anything all day." Cole nodded his head in agreement. He turned on his communicator.

"Zane, you guys see anything?" He asked.

"No snakes in our area. Do you guys see anything?" Zane replied.

Cole sighed in annoyance. "Nothing. Nya, you sure there are snakes here?"

"Positive." Nya replied.

"Um…Cole?" Kai asked.

"Are you guys sure you don't see anything?" Cole asked in the communicator again.

"Cole…dude!" Kai persisted.

"Yeah, it's like they're invisible or something." Jay responded.

"COLE WILL YOU LOOK UP!?" Kai screamed. Cole looked at Kai in shock, and then gasped. Literally surrounding the two were the Hypnobrai and Venomari tribes.

"Oh…yeah, I think I found some snakes." Cole muttered into the communicator. Kai smacked Cole upside the head and pulled out his sword. He was still pissed that they didn't have the Golden Weapons anymore. Cole pulled out his Scythe and together they fought the tribes. Kai managed to kick one of the Venomari into some Hypnobria, taking down a total of five. _Only fifty more to go,_ he thought.

Cole used his scythe like a bat and smacked any snakes that came too close. But they were overwhelmed by snakes and were easily surrounded. Cole grabbed Kai's hands (both had dropped their weapons) and swung him around in a tight circle. Kai kicked anyone who was too close, leaving them more room. They both did Spinjitzu and managed to get more room.

"Retreat!" They heard Skales cry out. The snakes all ran away, most screaming and waving their arms in the air.

"Should we let them go?" Kai asked Cole.

"No way are they getting away with this." Cole commanded.

* * *

"Oh…yeah, I think I found some snakes." Zane heard Cole mutter, and then the communicator when silent.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Jay asked him. Zane shrugged and looked around.

"I think I know what he meant." He answered. They saw the last two snake tribes (forgot the names…so yeah) coming out of nearby houses, trees, and sewer holes.

Jay gasped at the large amount of snakes, but got into a defensive stance. They both yanked out their weapons and did Spinjitzu. There fight was a little bit quicker when they heard a faint call of retreat from far away. The ninja wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for the snakes running away. They just all sprinted off, screaming. Some even tripped when running, which made Jay chuckle.

"Do we just let them go?" Jay asked Zane.

"Guys, meet at the middle of the village. Kai and I are following them now!" Cole ordered over the communicator.

"Does that answer your question?" Zane asked sarcastically. Together he and Jay ran off to the middle of town, not knowing that they were headed for a trap.

* * *

**2 Chapters in one day? I feel like a boss ;)**

**And hoped you like the little JayxNya action!**

**So here's a little question of the chapter...**

**Who is your favorite character?**

**A. Kai**

**B. Cole**

**C. Zane**

**D. Jay**

**E. Nya**

**F. Lloyd**

**G. Sensi Wu**

**Tell me in the reviews!**


	3. Who did it?

The Earth and Fire ninja raced after the retreating snakes throughout the town. Even with their training they couldn't catch up to the usually slow snakes.

"Have they always been this fast?" Kai complained. His feet were killing him, and he knew he shouldn't have brushed off training earlier, but Jay challenged him at videogames. _And I do not deny a challenge,_ Kai thought.

"They must've been training since the last time we saw them." Cole replied. He was getting tired too, but he couldn't let them get away.

"Cole, you sure about this", Kai questioned," we already won!"

"They're up to something! It's not like them to retreat so early. Keep moving!" He ordered.

Kai groaned in annoyance, but obeyed.

After a few more minutes of running the Fangpier and Constrictia tribes (thanks ninjagosilverninja1) came up from the sides and joined the other snakes. Zane and Jay appeared soon after them, and together all four ninja chased after the tribes.

"Hey…what's up?" Jay panted.

"Not the time for jokes Jay!" Cole pointed out.

"Cole, why are we even chasing after them? We are victorious." Zane asked in puzzlement.

"Thank you!" Kai muttered.

"They're up to something, and we are going to find out _now_."

While running Jay looked up to see Nya flying a little bit in front of them (though she was still around twenty feet in the air).

"Nya, you see anything?" Jay asked into the com.

"Just four colorful idiots _chasing_ the snakes! What are you guys doing!?" Nya exclaimed into the com.

"Gee, you're too kind." Kai replied into his com.

"Looks like the snakes are headed for the middle of the village. Should I go down there with you?" Nya asked.

"It would be wise to have more reinforcements." Zane approved. They saw the Samurai suit slowly decrease in height until it was hovering above the floor next to the still running ninja.

"Has anyone seen any of the villagers?" Kai asked while looking around.

"I sense that they're all in their homes. They must've seen the snakes earlier and hid." Zane answered.

"See, smart people leave big snakes alone." Jay commented. Cole glared at him and he became quiet.

Before they knew it they had reached the middle of the village. It had a large fountain, a few rundown houses, and the rest were small shops.

The snakes all turned on the ninja and got into defensive stances. The generals stood in front of their tribe with their staffs. Each one was smirking, a look that made Kai want to punch them in the face.

Nya got out of her machine, since she wanted to practice fighting on her own, and she and the ninja got prepared for a fight.

"Sssssssoooooo you think you have won ninja?" Skales hissed with arrogance.

"Pretty much. I mean, you were the ones to retreat." Jay answered casually.

The other snakes hissed with laughter.

"Ssssssilly ninja, you fools have no idea"

The snakes all started to move to the side to leave an opening in the middle. Walking towards them was none other than Lord Garmadon. He had the Golden Weapon in his hand, and was sneering at the ninja.

"You see I've had some time to think-"He was interrupted when Skales gave a fake cough.

"_We've_ been thinking about what to do with you little brats. We've tried force, sabotage, even having you attack yourselves and yet you still find a way. I'm sure you remember our last battle?"

The guys all thought back to that horrid time. They were one hundred percent sure the Garmadon and his little followers didn't know the full story. And they really wanted to keep it that way.

"And finally, I have the perfect solution!" Garmadon smirked and aimed his Mega Weapon to the ninja and Nya. They all got ready for a fight, not knowing what to expect.

"You see my last mistake was leaving something to attack you. It was a foolish plan with so many flaws, but now I have the ultimate plan! The true way to get rid of the ninja!"

The ninja (and Nya) all gasped and slowly back away from the snakes. They knew whatever Garmadon would wish for wouldn't be pretty.

"I wish the ninja were children! So they will never get in the way of my plans again!" Garmadon cried out. The weapon started to glow and shake with power. One of the ninja ran forward and grabbed the weapon to push it away from his friends.

Garmadon gasped as a large light burst through the air. The snakes and Lord G. ran off when the light died leaving three shocked ninja, one scared Samurai, and one ten year old ninja.

* * *

**Okay, I feel totally awesome now! Three chapters!**

**Sooooo...which ninja sacrificed himself? Ohhhhh O.o**


	4. I hate being a kid

**Finally the wait is over! The mystery will be answered here! The ninja that sacrificed himself is...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Going to be shown in this chapter! **

**ALSO THE NINJA THAT DID IT IS NOW 6, BECAUSE EVERYONE USES TEN AND IT GOT BORING!**

* * *

Nobody moved for a full minute; which to them seemed like an hour. They didn't know what to say, so they let silence do all the work. After what seemed like eternity the youthinized (?) ninja stood up shakily and looked down at his now smaller body.

He looked at the area where Garmadon and the snakes had disappeared; even though they were long gone. The boy then looked at his fellow teammates with a look that said _what now?_

Finally someone broke the silence.

"Oh. My. GOD! I can't believe that just happened again! What are we going to do? That's it, we're hooped! Hooped I tell you!" Jay screamed out in terror. Cole punched him in the arm.

"Jay now is not the time! We have to get him back to normal!" He ordered.

"Cole is correct Jay; if we want Kai to back to his original age then we must find the solution immediately." Zane added in a monotone.

Kai looked up to his friends and sister. _Had they always been that tall,_ he thought. He really should learn to think before doing. There were so many other ways he could have saved his friends, too much to count actually.

"K-kai? Are you okay?" Nya asked her brother while walking towards him.

"I'm fine Nya." He sighed. He definitely did not like being a kid the first time, the second time was manageable, but this is just ridiculous!

"OW- what was that for?!" Kai cried out when she smacked him sharply on the head.

"For running _towards_ the Mega Weapon and taking the hit! Kai what were you thinking, do you realize how bad this can get? Garmadon knows you're a kid this time, do you even understand how many ways he can take advantage of that?!" Nya nearly screamed. Kai looked down at his feet blushing.

Nya sighed and then hugged her now little brother. "At least you're not hurt. What do we do now?" She asked Cole.

"We should probably head to the Bounty to talk to Sensei; he would want to know about this as soon as possible. Then tomorrow we can go to that Tea Shop to get some Tomorrow Tea. Kai needs to be back to himself. You weren't wrong Nya, this can get ugly fast." They all nodded and the ninja headed to the dragons.

"Um, Kai. Maybe you should ride with Nya; I don't think it would be safe for a little kid to ride that." Jay commented.

"Jay I'm not a-"

"No, Kai he's right. Besides, we have to talk." Nya agreed. Kai sighed in annoyance but followed his sister towards the Samurai suit. He was so tiny, much to his dismay that he and Nya both fit in fine.

"Kai-"

"I know what you're going to say. How could you be so irresponsible, are you even aware of how much danger you're in, what would Dad say if he were here. I get it." Kai interrupted curtly.

"Kai…you know Dad would be proud of us!" Nya said in shock.

"Yeah I know…" He said, looking down at his palms.

"Yes, what you did was irresponsible and all that, but…I guess you were just being protective of your family." Nya admitted. Kai (who was sitting in front of Nya) looked back to her in shock.

"I understand why you did it; I just wish that you didn't do it at all." Nya added quietly.

Kai nodded slowly and together they flew the rest of the way in silence.

"And then there was this HUGE light, and Boom! Kid Kai!" Jay summed up to Sensei and Lloyd. Everyone was seated in the dining room, minus Cole who was cooking dinner at the moment.

Lloyd looked down at Kai, who was sitting to his left, for the fifth time that day, and chuckled. Could you blame him? He really should have seen this coming; this is Kai we're talking about. When the ninja and Samurai had returned from their mission Lloyd nearly fell overboard when he saw Kai.

He did, however, fall overboard from laughter when he saw Kai's sword was almost taller than the boy himself.

Kai glared at Lloyd when he saw him chuckling and punched him in the gut (though with his small hands it didn't do much).

"Shut up Lloyd!" Kai growled in annoyance.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I just thought you would learn after the first time!" Lloyd teased.

"Lloyd, this is a serious situation. If we cannot find return Kai to his formal age then he, and possibly all of Ninjago, is in danger. Without one teammate, a team is incomplete." Zane informed the boy.

"Zane is correct. Nya, you and I must return to the Tea Shop tomorrow and obtain more Tomorrow Tea."

"What do you mean _tomorrow!?"_ Kai nearly shouted.

"You all have had a long day, and the shop is closed. Tomorrow the ninja will train, except for you Kai. You must wait for Nya and me to return with the Tea." Sensei replied.

"Besides, I can fill in for Kai while he's…out of commission. I doubt there would be any action tomorrow." Lloyd added. He wanted to go out on missions, but he wanted to delay meeting with his father again. He didn't want to see how his father would react to seeing him now.

Kai groaned in annoyance. "Can this get any worse!?"

"I made my famous duck chowder!" Cole cheered while walking in with several plates with…what seemed to be food…maybe.

"Oh, come on!" Kai cried and banged his head on the table. Nya, who was on Kai's left sighed and patted Kai's head.

"Calm down drama queen, this'll all be over tomorrow. Then you can go back to being your usual annoying self." She assured him.

Kai groaned again and looked up at his sister.

"I _hate_ being a kid." He mumbled and looked at his plate of…okay he wouldn't even call that food!

* * *

**So you found out that the ninja was none other then our favorite hot head!**

**A lot of people are giant fans of the other ninja too so I was thinking...after this I could make this a little series where the other ninja would have been the ones to do it.**

**Here's the question of the chapter:**

**Which ninja moment was the funniest to you?**

**Name the character, their action or words, and season! :D**

**Or even name a moment that you loved the most! Either is great! Tell me in the reviews 3!**


	5. Not a friend

**Sorry for the short chapter you have to read :P**

**But I promise, you will read it over again and again, because watch out for this one's ending! :D You'll understand when you see!**

* * *

Dinner was torture for Kai. When sitting down only his head was higher than the table. He was forced to place the plate on his lap. If THAT wasn't enough, having Lloyd and Jay asking him if he wanted them to feed them was. They were _so_ lucky that he didn't have his sword. Sensei had taken it because it was apparently unsafe to have a six year old holding a sword.

Cole was a little disappointed in the joking ninja, but he couldn't help but burst out laughing when Lloyd asked Kai if he wanted a bib.

After what seemed like two eternities dinner was finished. Kai quickly sprinted away from the table to get a few seconds head start to the games. When everyone else came in they all either laughed or cooed (Nya) at what they saw.

"Oh come on! I can't even play videogames!" Kai complained. He was holding a controller…which was twice as big as his tiny hands.

"Which makes me the official pro video gamer here!" Jay cheered. Kai growled and lunged at Jay, even though he could only reach Jay's waist. Before Kai made contact he felt someone grab his waist to stop him.

"Kai you got to calm down! You'll be fine tomorrow and we can just forget this ever happened." Cole advised while holding the still struggling Kai.

"Jay, back off. He was the only that stopped _you_ from being a kid again." Cole added.

"Fine." Jay sighed and started to play videogames. Cole let Kai go and joined the Jay in playing.

"This _sucks_, I can't play, can't fight!" Kai continued to complain.

"Cole was correct Kai. We all owe you for sacrificing yourself to save us." Zane commented.

"It's cool Zane, I'm sure you guys would have done the same." Kai sighed. He got up and walked over to Nya. She was sitting on one of the bean bag chairs watching the game with obvious boredom. _I hate being the only girl here,_ she thought to herself. Kai sat down on the chair with her, trying to pretend that it was normal for them both to fit on one chair.

Nya noticed her brother sit next to her and wrapped an arm around him. _I've never been the older sibling before. It's so weird…but fun_, Nya thought as she looked down at her now younger brother.

Lloyd watched the two siblings in slight envy. _I've always wanted a bro or sis, it would have been so much easier if I had someone there for me,_ he thought. He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head, and joined the others in videogames.

After about an hour Kai yawned and his eyes slightly drooped. Nya noticed this and chuckled.

"Tired Kai?" She asked sarcastically.

"No…just…resting my eyes." He said in a tired tone.

Nya giggled at Kai's stubbornness.

"It would be wise if you got rest now Kai, it's not safe to push yourself at such a young age." Zane informed the fire ninja. Kai sighed (for about the millionth time that day) and got up. He slowly made his way back to his room, trying hard not to pass out right then and there.

But as soon as he got there he was wide awake. He wasn't the only one in the room. And it definitely wasn't someone he would call a friend.

* * *

**Didn't I tell you to wait! More cliffies! They're actually fun to make, but must suck for you guys :D**

**Anyway question of el dia:**

**Which element would you have if you were a ninja? I'm not saying this is some OC submission or whatever, because I don't do that. **

**I'm just saying, what would you control? **

**What color?**

**Any romance involved ;)?**

**I just want to see what others have to say! Tell me in the reviews, you guys rock!**


	6. I'm not leaving

**Who was t****he person in the room?**

**What's going to happen?**

**Why am I asking all of these questions? -_-**

* * *

Kai gasped at the figure in the room and slowly backed away. The figure, however, continued to move forward. Getting closer to Kai every second. This kept on happening until Kai's back hit the door, which of course just HAD to be closed. Kai's heartbeat started to pick up speed and he started to panic.

_Come on Kai, fight this guy! You've done it several times, _he thought.

_Don't do it man, he's going to kill you! Run, scream, do something,_ a voice in the back of his head thought back. It was like his own mind was fighting with itself.

"Hello little brat." Skales teased. He held in his right hand his staff, and in his left a large bag (which looked big enough to hold someone inside). Skales continued to slither his way to the young ninja slowly, just to tease him longer.

"W-what are you doing here?" Kai asked trying to stop his quickening heart and short breaths.

_Idiot, the door is literally behind you! Get out of there,_ the voice said again. Kai decided to name it Naggy.

_Fight, you're a ninja, and that's what ninja do,_ the first voice (which Kai named Bossy) ordered.

"Orders of Lord Garmadon. You're coming with me." Skales hissed lowly, as if insulted by being ordered to do such a task. He made a lunge for Kai, who was smart enough to know to run away from the big scary snake.

Kai managed to loop around the snake so he had more room. Getting over his shock Kai managed to scream. It was loud enough where both of the inhabitants could hear the footsteps of the ninja. Skales cursed quietly and glared at Kai.

"Soon boy. You shall get it soon, and when it does you're going to wish you had just cooperated in the first place." Skales then leaped out the window, which really confused the fire ninja. Since when could snakes jump like that?

As soon as Skales had disappeared the ninja and Nya slammed the door open. They all had weapons out and were looking around for danger. When they saw that the room was empty they looked at Kai in confusion.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Nya asked with concern as she ran over to her brother. He was slightly shaking, though he would never admit that, and she could see panic in his eyes.

"H-he was here. H-he w-was here on the sh-ship!" Kai stuttered out.

"Who was here?" Cole asked in shock.

"S-skales. He said it was orders from Lord Garmadon…he was trying to kidnap me." Kai sighed in embarrassment. This just proved that being a kid really did suck. Not only could he not fight, but he couldn't defend himself. He had to resort to calling out for help, something he never really did. And he hated it.

Cole looked down in shame. Being leader of the team, it was his job to protect his brothers, and of course Nya. He had failed; he had failed at his job. That one little mistake could have made them lose Kai. He didn't protect Kai, like the way Kai did for the team.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Zane. Somehow the nindroid always knew what others felt or thought, and for once Cole was grateful for that. Zane gave him a smile and an encouraging nod. Cole smiled back and straightened up a little bit. He had failed, but it would never happen again.

Nya was on her knees, making sure Kai wasn't harmed, ignoring his silent protests. Jay and Lloyd were both next to her, asking Kai more questions to get more information.

"I just came into the room and he was there. He tried to get me but I got away. Then I called for help." Kai explained simply.

"I could have lost you." Nya sighed and looked at her brother.

"But you didn't!"

"But I could have!"

"I'm fine Nya!"

"That's exactly what mom and dad said too!" Nya pointed out. Kai froze and looked over at Nya with painful eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you Nya." He promised. Nya sighed and hugged her brother.

"Not meaning to ruin this moment, but what do we do now? Just wait for something like that to happen again?" Lloyd asked. He angry, scratch that, _furious_ that his father was the one to send the orders to capture Kai. He really like Kai, not like like for you people out there. Kai always managed to save time for Lloyd, he tried to understand him. He even saved him from a flaming doom!

"Well we just have to be on guard until we get that tea tomorrow. Kai, sorry bro, but you're not going anywhere unless you're with one of us." Cole ordered. Kai groaned but nodded. If it would make Nya feel better, then he would do it.

"C-can Kai and I sleep in my room tonight?" Nya asked quietly. The others instantly nodded; it would be wrong if they didn't. Nya and Kai made their way to her room and sat down on the bed.

"I meant what I said about not leaving. I'm not going anywhere." Kai assured Nya.

"You better not squirt, or you're dead meat." Nya smirked. Kai chuckled and they both laid down on the bed. It reminded them of when they were kids and Nya would have nightmares. Kai would sleep with her with his arm around her. Never in a million years did they expect it to be the other way around. They stayed up all night, talking about the old stuff they used to do, until sleep took over.

* * *

**Some cute Kai and Nya moments! (Also some extra protective Cole and Lloyd:))**

**Just tell me if the characters are portrayed right or wrong!**

**Question of the chapter:**

**Which couple is the cutest? (They can be fan fic ones like Kale, or real ones)**

**For instance I'm a HUGE Kale fan! What about you guys? Tell me in the reviews! :D**


	7. Not here for tea

**I just wanted to say thanks to all of the reviewers! You guys deserve cookies ;)**

**(::) Bam! Cookie time :)**

* * *

"Can Kai come with us?" Nya asked Sensei as they were about to leave for the shop.

"I'm sorry, but Kai must stay with the other ninja for protection." Sensei shook his head. Nya sighed and looked back to her brother. He was sitting on the deck miserably, as his brothers continued to practice. She noticed how they were all training a little bit closer to him, just in case there were any emergencies. She nodded her head and together they were off to the shop.

* * *

Kai watched enviously as he saw his brothers training. Something Kai was told a million times that he wouldn't be able to do until they had the tea. While sitting down he started understanding Lloyd's point of view more. It's boring hanging out with older people, and to not do anything. No wonder Lloyd wouldn't focus, he was thinking about that too. His brothers training didn't stop for about an hour. Kai had managed to count all the way to one hundred and twenty, the clouds, and how many times Jay would get hit on the head.

"Good training boys, lets head inside." Cole instructed his team. While his teammates ran inside to play videogames Cole stopped by Kai.

"Must suck doing nothing." Cole summed up while sitting down next to his friend. Kai only nodded and looked away.

"I-we owe you a thanks. If it weren't for you I'd be forced to be a kid again, and it was not fun either times." Cole smiled.

"No big deal…just can't wait to go back to normal." Kai responded.

"You were never normal in the first place." Cole teased. Kai punched him in the arm and got up. Kai smirked down at Cole and ran off to the game room. Cole chuckled and followed at a slower pace.

* * *

Nya and Sensei had finally made it over to the shop. The same lady was behind the counter, waiting for customers that rarely came in.

"Oh, it's you." The lady acknowledged Sensei.

"We were looking if you had any more Tomorrow Tea." Nya stated quickly. The faster they got the tea, the faster Kai would be back to his old self.

"You two got the last ones, remember! Next shipment of that tea doesn't arrive until a week or two." The lady replied. Nya gasped and looked to her Sensei. He shook his head and requested that the lady inform him when it arrives. And with that, they were out.

"S-sensei, what are we going to do? What if a week is too long? Kai is in some serious danger right now Sensei!" Nya rambled. She was interrupted by a dark voice from the alley they were passing.

"You shouldn't be worried about the boy. I'd start worrying about you." Garmadon smirked evilly as he and the Venomari tribe walked out of the shadows. Nya and Sensei gasped, but got into defensive stances.

"Get them!" Garmadon ordered. The snakes all ran forward, each one eager to fight the two.

Sensei easily did Spinjitzu knocking all snakes in his path away. Nya was glad she had been training because she quickly kicked and punched anything in her reach. Soon enough every snake was out cold, leaving the two to deal with the dark lord.

"You think that that is enough to stop me!" Garmadon chuckled. Nya looked at the man in confusion; it was obvious that they had won this battle too.

"While you two are here fighting, you have left your family behind!" With that Garmadon shrunk back into the shadows, until they couldn't see him anymore.

The two gasped and ran faster to the ship, hoping to get there before it was too late.

* * *

Kai was getting seriously bored now! They were all, including Zane, playing videogames, leaving Kai to deal with his boredom alone. The worst part, they were playing his favorite game (Fist 2 Fist, right?) without him! Kai sighed for the tenth time that hour as he looked around the room for something to do.

_Can't play, can't fight, can't go anywhere! If I don't do something soon, I'm going to seriously punch someone,_ Kai thought. He heard light footsteps from on the deck and smiled. Nya was back with the tea! He stood up eagerly and ran to the door.

"K-kai what are you doing?!" Jay called out.

"Nya's back!" Kai couldn't hide his excitement to be big again.

"Let me go too!" Jay cried out throwing his controller down. The others rolled their eyes, though they were happy for Kai, and went back to playing.

Kai and Jay sprinted onto the deck, immediately wishing they hadn't. Right in front of them was the Hypnobrai, Constricta, and Fangpyre tribes. And they did not look like they came for some tea.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy...again! :D**

**I have a small poll on my profile, vote for the ninja that you want to be based on next!**

**Question of the chapter:**

**Which Ninjago character is more like you?**

**Personally I'd be between Kai and Nya! I have Kai's temper, but also Nya's girl power ;) **

**Tell me in the reviews! :D**


	8. Fight

Kai and Jay gasped in shock and stepped back a little. Jay got over the shock and shoved Kai behind him. He glared at the snakes in warning; daring one of them to attack.

_Nobody takes my frien-my family away from me without a fight,_ he thought. Kai was shocked at Jay; he had never been so serious before. The snakes hissed at the ninja and charged. Jay focused and used his true potential, which was incredibly dangerous for this situation. Not only did it drain his energy, but he put Kai in more danger of getting hurt. Jay focused his energy and flew up, turning a translucent blue, and called lightening.

The sky immediately turned darker with the addition of thunder and lightning. The wind grew stronger and howled like angry wolves. Kai gasped in shock at Jay's power. He hadn't realized how powerful Jay could be. Kai ran back inside to get help but felt someone grab him. The snake had caught him just by the waist and held him above the ground so he couldn't run off. Kai squirmed and tried to get out of the grip, but he was too small and powerless. He turned over to his captor to see Skales (of course it had to be him) hissing with laughter at his attempts to escape.

"What now little ninja?" He hissed. Another snake slithered up quickly and together they shoved Kai into a large sack. Kai kicked and punched, but the bag would not break. He was alone, it was storming, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

* * *

Back in the game room the boys noticed the storm.

"Wow that came out of nowhere." Lloyd mentioned and walked towards the window. The wind was getting pretty loud and the lightning was blinding.

"You think Jay has anything to do with that?" Cole asked Zane as he turned off the game.

"I sense that Jay and Kai are in danger!" Zane cried out. He was never usually this shocked at anything so the boys knew it wasn't good. They raced up to the deck and gasped. They saw Jay in his true potential form, using the wind and lightening as weapons against the snakes. Some were forced off the ship while others were zapped.

"KAI!" Cole screamed in terror. He saw Skales holding onto Kai while he and another snake of his tribe shoved him into a large sack. Then the rain started coming down hard. The boat started to move around haphazardly as the wind forced it into different directions. Jay had finally used up all of his energy on stopping almost every snake and fell down. Zane sprinted forward to catch Jay from falling to his death. He was out like a light.

"Get him out of here Zane! Lloyd and I'll handle the rest!" Cole ordered loudly. The storm was still going on strong without Jay. It was actually getting worse.

The Ice ninja nodded his head and bolted inside with the unconscious ninja.

Cole nodded at Lloyd and together they charged. Most of the snakes were gone, except for around ten. Lloyd managed to get a handle on the storm and used it to his advantage. He managed to get the rest of the snakes overboard; leaving only Skales with Kai.

Zane ran back out and joined the ninja in surrounding the snake. Skales hissed in anger; how could such an easy task but so hard?

Lloyd easily calmed the storm until all that was left was a light drizzle. Skales looked at all of the ninja and growled in anger.

"You think you have won ninja?"

"You're surrounded Skales. Give us back the boy and get off our ship." Cole glared at the snake. Said snake glared back and held the sack closer. They could all hear Kai's muffled cries of protest at being in a sack and cursing snakes.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. The boy is coming with me." Skales replied.

"No he isn't." A voice over the boys said. Nya, along with Sensei, were flying above the ship in the Samurai suit. Even though the ninja couldn't see her face, they knew she was glaring with pure hatred at Skales. Skales gasped in shock. The only reason he was so confident was because Garmadon and the Venomari had preoccupied the two. _I was so close! It's all Garmadon's fault_, Skales thought.

Skales growled and threw the sack in front of Cole's feet and jumped overboard. They would be so focused on Kai so he would be able to escape.

Cole quickly opened the sack and helped Kai out.

He was shaking again like before, but this time he couldn't hide it. Rain had gone through the sack so he was drenched from head to toe. His hair was matted down to his forehead from the rain and sweat. His eyes were wide open in shock and panic as he tried to understand what was happening.

Nya instantly flew down and jumped out of the machine before it even touched the deck. She sprinted to Kai and picked him up in her arms. Kai would have usually protested, but this time he clung to Nya and buried his head into her neck. The gang made their way inside to dry off. Once they were all dried up and calm they sat down in the living room. The TV was on, but nobody paid it any attention.

Kai sat on Nya's lap on the couch, with Cole to their left, and the others sat on the floor or on chairs.

"They don't have any more tea in stock." Nya mentioned. Everyone, minus Sensei, groaned in annoyance. She sighed and looked down at her brother. He was looking down at his hands in disappointment. She wrapped her arms around him softly and they lied down on their sides on the couch. Her back faced the couch, while Kai's faced her. Both hadn't said much about the day; what could they say?

"So what happened on that deck?" She asked.

Jay explained what had happened until Cole took over from the point where he passed out. When Cole mentioned Kai being forced into the sack Nya's arms tightened around Kai. When the story was finished the others went back into silence. After half an hour of silence Kai fell asleep. Nya stood up with her brother in her arms and started to get up.

"I don't think Kai should sleep with you tonight Nya…the snakes might come back at night and we have to be on guard." Cole mentioned awkwardly.

"I almost lost him Cole." She stated.

"I think I have a solution. We can all just sleep in here; Nya can sleep with Kai while being near us for safety." Zane smiled. Everyone nodded and got sleeping bags. Nya and Kai were given the couch, unlike everyone else.

Everyone quickly fell asleep except for Lloyd. He thought about how much had happened the past few days.

_Dad, one day we're going to have to fight. And I'm not going to back down; nobody threatens my family. Not even you,_ he thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, so I tried hard to put in more cute Kai and Nya moments! **

**And a little bit of protective teammates and all that cute stuff! :D**

**Hoped you guys like it**

**Question of the chapter:**

**Which villan is your favorite of all of the seasons?**

**It can be anyone who got on the ninja's bad sides, not just the snakes or whatever! :D**

**Tell me in the reviews :)**


	9. Not so bad

**Okay, this is a really short chapter meant to show the thoughts and stuff :)**

**Sorry for such a short chapter :P**

* * *

The next day Kai wasn't allowed anywhere without someone with him. The second he woke up to the second he fell asleep, he was pretty much on house arrest. He knew they were doing it for his safety, and even Nya, but it got incredibly annoying when he wasn't even allowed to get a snack without having someone following after him like a shadow. Nya had said that the tea would be ready in around a week or two, but he couldn't handle another minute.

Every objection he made was ignored, and every attempt to freedom was denied. He loved the guys, they were his family, but if they didn't give him so breathing space someone was going to end up with a black eye.

Everyone had decided without talking about it that they would all, minus Sensei, sleep in the living room until Kai was back. Unless, of course, they wanted to go up to Nya and tell her that; which was pretty much suicide.

The only perk of the day was it was Zane's night to cook.

The next day was the exact same. Kai hadn't managed one full minute of alone time. Nya never left his side, though he never complained when it was her for company. The guys would all be there when they went out on the deck (which Kai had to beg for to get fresh air).

Though he couldn't say that they all didn't benefit from this. They started to get closer; become a family.

Cole realized how important a team is; they were like his family. He was the eldest boy on the ship and everyone else was like his little brothers and sister. Being an only child of a tough father wasn't easy. He didn't make friends because of his training, so being the leader of these people-these strangers! Kai turning back into a kid sort of brought the protective older brother instincts out further. He realized that just because you weren't family by blood, doesn't mean you loved them any less.

Jay turns into a whole new person when Kai's safety is threatened. He was also an only child; being raised in a dump didn't exactly help his social life. When he had met the others he finally felt like he had friends! He had never expected to think of them as his brothers. He was the youngest (minus Nya and apparently Kai now) and was used to looking up to people. It felt good to be the older brother for once; it was the most awesomest feeling ever! Yeah, he would never leave his joking manner ever, but he did learn when to be the older brother.

Zane, obviously, wasn't a people person. Before discovering what he really was he felt so out of the group. He felt like some outsider intruding the perfect family. He was grateful when the others accepted him for who he was; in fact they even embraced it! Being a robot he had no true age so they all guessed he would be younger then Cole and older then Kai. It felt nice knowing that others would be there for him, and he would make sure he returned the favor. Kai being a kid again strengthened the feelings tenfold.

Lloyd's guilt and protectiveness were at the same level. He felt so guilty and disappointed that his father would even think…to even try to do such a thing! He knew what it was like to be the younger kid and he hated it too. Even after discovering he was the Green ninja he was treated like a baby. He only teased Kai at first to get back at him, but after that he finally temporarily became the big brother. It felt weird, especially growing up the way he did, but he grew to like it. He finally had a family that he could look up to.

They all ended up mostly spending the day in the game room. The boys had decided not to train so it wouldn't make Kai feel left out.

Kai had to admit, being a kid wasn't as bad as it seemed.

* * *

**Yeah, short chapter done! **

**Question of the chapter:**

**Which character is the most memorable (unique)?**

**Like when you're older, which character are you most likely to remember (doesn't mean your favorite character)!**

**Tell me in the reviews! I'm trying to reach one hundred!**

**Also, check my webpage and take the poll! The ninja with the greater amount of votes will have the first sequel! :D**


	10. Trick with no Treat

"Has it been a week yet?" Kai asked Nya as they watched the guys play videogames. They had been there all day and Kai was dying of boredom.

"It's been three days Kai." Nya stated with amusement while looking down at him. They were sharing one of the bean bags again.

"I'm sooooooo bored!" Kai groaned. Everyone else was playing, meditating, or taking a nap. He looked around for something to do to pass the time; but nothing came to mind.

He felt someone quickly lift him off the beanbag chair and set him on the floor nearby. He frowned slightly when he saw it was Jay; it's not like he didn't like the kid. Jay was his brother; it's just older (or is it younger?) brother instincts kicked in whenever they flirted. Jay started saying bad jokes and all that so he walked away in disgust.

"What's up squirt?" Cole smirked from his beanbag.

"I'm dying of boredom right now, that's what's up!" He sighed. He walked over to Cole and flopped down next to him. At first it was weird (and sometimes awkward) when someone would ever lift Kai or things like that, but after a while they just got used to it.

Cole chuckled at Kai's attitude and focused on the game again. Lloyd and Zane smiled and Zane took a mental picture, which he found out he could do a while ago. He had pictures of his entire family, but he started taking more when Kai became a kid again. He decided after Kai was back to normal he would do a slideshow to show everyone his 'hidden talent'.

Lloyd smirked at the other ninja's distracted faces and quickly won.

"Yes! Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon is the champion of-"

"His own mind." Cole interrupted with a smirk. Kai and Zane laughed at Lloyd's embarrassed face as he shut off the game.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys but I'm dying right now! I need something to do, NOW!" Lloyd commented.

"Hey, didn't someone mention being bored a few days ago? Wasn't it, oh I don't know, ME!?" Kai exclaimed.

"Hey, come on guys we can handle a few more days!" Cole persisted. Kai punched him lightly in the arm.

"Yeah but you don't have to deal with being a kid!" Kai mentioned. Cole smirked and put Kai in a headlock while giving him a noogie.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!" Cole, Zane, and Lloyd laughed.

"OW! Quit it Cole! Col-OW! Stop it! Come on man NOT cool!" Kai protested while trying to get out. They were interrupted by a loud alarm. Everyone looked around in confusion since Nya was the one who sounded the alarm and she was with them.

"Ninja, you are needed in the main room!" Sensei's voice said over the intercom. Cole, on instinct, grabbed Kai and lifted him up. Everyone ran into the main room to see what the danger was. Kai was now piggy-back riding on Cole and looked over his shoulder to see the screen.

"What's the situation Sensei?' Zane asked.

"The Serpentine and my brother have been spotted at the museum in Ninjago City."

Lloyd shuttered at that and instantly took a step back. Nya had already taken a step back; wanting to stay home with her brother.

"I-I can't go. I just…can't face him yet." Lloyd muttered quietly. Nya didn't need to explain why she wasn't going.

"Looks like there are a lot of snakes; we're going to need all of the help we can get." Cole informed the two.

"I can-"Kai started.

"NO!" Everyone interrupted. He groaned, for the billionth time, and buried his head into Cole's neck.

"Lloyd, you're going to have to face him eventually." Cole advised. Lloyd sighed.

"But what about Kai?" He asked.

"He already has Nya and Sensei. Besides, the snakes and Garmadon are all in town."

Lloyd frowned but nodded. Cole handed Kai to Nya and the ninja ran out to their car (name forgotten again).

"Come on Kai, let's go watch a movie." Nya smiled and led her brother back to the game room.

* * *

Garmadon smirked as he saw the ninja drive off of the ship and head towards town. He was hidden on the deck behind some barrels. He noticed Lloyd had a growth spurt or something since the last time he saw him…in fact he looked around Jay's height…

_Focus! You need to focus on the plan! Only my brother and the fire ninja's sister are here. This should be simple. As they say, third time's a charm._

* * *

Kai and Nya were watching Simba's arrival to the kingdom when they heard footsteps in the hallway. Thinking it was Sensei they paid no attention to it. They were both sharing a beanbag again and laughing at the little jokes and puns in the show.

"This sort of reminds me of dad." Nya mentioned.

"Dad was a lion?" Kai laughed.

"No, he always pushed us, but loved to play around. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, and I swear he had that same mane too!" Kai answered sarcastically. Nya giggled and ruffled his hair.

The door was kicked open and they both looked back in shock.

Standing right there, only ten feet away, was Lord Garmadon.

* * *

**Okay, at first I wasn't going to publish another chapter until tomorrow, but I'm such a good person! :)**

**Okay question of the chapter:**

**If you could, would you leave your life (everything) to live in Ninjago?**

**Obviously I would, but what about you guys? Would you be willing to leave your loved ones for your favorite ninja? **

**Also! October has started. Not only is it the month for Halloween, but it's also Breast Cancer month. For anyone who lost a loved one due to this disease, may they rest in peace. I know what it's like to lose one to cancer, and my heart goes out to you guys! 3 :)**


	11. Gone with a bang

**The wait is over! You guys finally get to see what happens! This story should actually be done in around three-five chapters :)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

"Hello children." Garmadon sneered at the siblings. Nya instantly stood up and stepped in front of Garmadon's view of her brother. He got up too but made his way to the corner of the room. He couldn't help but shake as he tried to silently move away from the villain.

"You're supposed to be at the museum!" Nya protested as she got in a defensive stance.

"You think snakes don't know how to work robots too? Hand over the boy before this gets ugly."

"It got ugly when you got here." She retorted angrily. Nobody comes into her house and threatens her. Garmadon sighed in annoyance; he just wanted a simple grab and go. He had to admit, she was strong for a girl to stand up to him alone. But that wasn't going to help her at all. It was him after all.

"Silly girl, do you really think you are enough to stop me?" He sneered.

"Who says she is alone?" A voice said behind Garmadon. He turned to see his brother standing behind him with a staff in his hand.

"You were never a match for me brother. You have always been too weak!"

"Let us see what you think after the battle." Sensei stated and he and Nya charged.

Nya distracted Garmadon with a few punches and kicks, leaving the real battle for Sensei. Garmadon growled at the duo and used all of his strength and kicked Nya in the stomach. She flew back and banged her head hard against the floor. She tried to get up but then fainted from the pain. Kai ran over to his sister to see if he could help her.

"Come on Nya! Wake up!" He mumbled quietly. Realizing that she wouldn't wake up for a while he looked up at the fighting brothers. They were both now using Spinjitzu with golden and black-purple tornados shooting at each other. It was hard to see who was winning, and Kai was forced to stand there and pray Sensei would come out victorious.

He thought about the guys and was wondering how they were doing…the guys…oh duh.

He looked down at his wrist to see he had the forgotten communicator on it. He had forgotten it since Nya had given it to him.

"Guys!" He called into it.

"Kai?" Cole's voice replied in confusion.

"That's not Garmadon you're fighting!" He instantly answered.

"We know, we found out when he started to shut down. How did you know?" Cole asked in confusion.

"Because he's right here! Nya is knocked out and Sensei and he are fighting! Guys you need to come now!"

"What!? Okay, I'm sending Lloyd back to help; we can handle the rest here." Then it went silent.

Kai was worried that Lloyd wouldn't get here in time. He looked back up to see both tornados were slowing down. But something wasn't right. Sensei's tornado was wobbly, while Garmadon's was steady.

The tornados faded and Sensei fell to the floor, with Garmadon standing over him smirking. Then he turned to Kai. Kai gulped but stood his ground. He was tired of running; he had to fight sometime. Besides, how bad can this end?

"You're coming with me."

"Not unless I have a say in that." Kai replied stubbornly. He hadn't done this is a while and he was itching for a fight.

"Ninja-Go!" He cried out and started Spinjitzu. He focused all of his energy into just creating the tornado, but he had absolutely no control. His fire tornado started racing all around the room; destroying everything in its way. He was lucky he never ran into Sensei or Nya.

He could hear Garmadon's laughter as he tried to control his Spinjitzu, but it was impossible. Garmadon started his Spinjitzu and knocked Kai's into the wall. Kai gasped in pain and fell to the floor in a heap. He lifted his head and looked up in confusion. Everything was blurry, his back was killing him, and he was pretty sure he was in serious danger.

Garmadon stalked over to Kai with victory shining in his eyes. No, he hadn't actually meant to hurt the kid so much, but he was never good at control.

Kai tried his hardest to stay away from Garmadon by crawling slowly away, but it was useless.

Garmadon lifted him up and sprinted off to the deck. Kai tried to squirm out of his grasp but he might as well have been trying to lift a car. Kai gave up as Garmadon was just about to leave the ship.

"Not so fast Dad!" A voice shouted behind them. Kai looked up to see Lloyd glaring at his father.

"Son…you're older?" Garmadon gasped when he saw Lloyd's older form.

"I've changed since the last time you saw me." He stated.

"Dad, why are you doing this?"

"Now is not the time son."

"Then when is!? When the final battle happens? When only one of us will come out of the battle?" Lloyd challenged in anger. Garmadon winced at his words. He loved Lloyd with all his cold heart…it hurt to fight him. But he was meant to be evil, no matter who he fought against.

"Lloyd…" He trailed off. What could he possibly say?

Kai was nearly unconscious now; he thought he heard a new voice be he wasn't sure. He shook his head slightly and turned on his communicator; hoping the others would hear what was going on and hurry up.

* * *

Cole, Zane, and Jay had finished up all the snakes when they heard something from Kai's communicator. It was faint, but they could just make out the words.

"You know what? No! I don't want to hear what you have to say! What happened to you dad? Before you were evil, but at least you cared about me!" They heard Lloyd scream.

"You think I stopped!?" They heard Garmadon call back.

"Then let Kai go dad! He's not a part of this right now!"

"I can't do that."

"…Do it for me dad." They heard Lloyd whimper slightly.

"…I can't do that either Lloyd."

"So is that how it's going to be between us! Do you even try and fight the evil?"

"You think I really had a choice?" Then it went silent.

"We need to hurry!" Cole commanded. They all nodded and sprinted to the ship, trying to get there quickly.

* * *

"You think I really had a choice?" Kai heard before he lost consciousness. His body went limp and his hand left the communicator. His head started to hurt and his back was killing me. He was one hundred percent sure that he had some cuts and bruises from knocking everything in the room. All he could think about was how he had broken his promise to Nya.

Lloyd looked at his father with misty eyes. He knew facing his father would be tough; he just didn't expect a full out fight. He loved his dad, and he knew his father loved him back. He just couldn't help but fell…betrayed. His father's love for him wasn't as important as his evil plans.

He became quiet after his father's last outburst. He had millions of words and questions in his head, screaming to be spoken. But he couldn't say any of them.

"I'm sorry son." His father said. His father did quick Spinjitzu and slammed Lloyd into one of the doors on the deck. Lloyd's shock that his father would do such a thing was greater than the pain. He had knocked his head hard and his vision was swimming. He barely saw his father run off the ship, with Kai's unconscious and damaged body.

Cole, Zane, and Jay had finally made it to the ship and gasped. Lloyd, Sensei, and Nya were all knocked out. The entire game room was demolished and the worst part…Kai was gone.

* * *

**Okay so I tried my hardest to put in some protectiveness and all that awesome stuff :)**

**And how about the Lloyd and Garmadon fight/talk? Was that good, or too much? :/**

**Question of the chapter (not actually a question this time!)**

**Name a thing that would change the show drastically!**

**For example, what if Lloyd wasn't Garmadon's son? What if Kai and Nya weren't siblings? What if Garmadon was one of the ninja's fathers instead?**

**Stuff like that, tell me in the reviews. **

**Lets see if I can get my very first fan fic with 100 reviews! :D**


	12. Need to get out

**Another chapter for you guys!**

* * *

"I think Cole should wake her up." Jay commented.

"Why me? Why can't you do it?" Cole retorted.

"Because I'm not ruining what we have."

"You have nothing in the first place."

Cole, Jay and Zane were in the game room surrounding the unconscious Nya, arguing over who would be the one to inform her of Kai's disappearance.

"Boys, I sense she is starting to wake up…and I forgot that I'm cooking tonight." Zane smiled (god bless his humor switch) and ran off.

"And I just don't want to be here when she's awake!" Cole added and followed the nindroid.

"Jay…what happened? Wh-where's Kai" He heard a faint voice ask. He looked down to see Nya slowly sitting up. He instantly went to her side to help her stand up.

"Slow down, you're hurt." He said with caution. She leaned heavily on him and clutched her head in pain.

"Garmadon…he was here…Sensei and him fought and then…" She said in shock.

"Where's Kai?" She asked again, this time looking directly at Jay.

"Kai…umm about that hehe, Kai is umm…not…here at the moment." He said nervously. He watched carefully to make sure she wouldn't explode on him. She looked at Jay with wide eyes for a second…then she ran out of the room. Jay started after her but tripped on the way out.

"What the-oh!" He blushed when he saw he tripped on Sensei's unconscious body. He made his way around him and followed Nya.

She was in her room staring out the window with tears in her eyes that she refused to shed.

"Nya…you okay?" He asked hesitantly, staying in the doorway.

"I made a vow when dad died that I wouldn't cry again. I didn't even cry when my mom left because she couldn't handle two teens. I'm not about to break that vow Jay…we-I need Kai back now." She didn't need to scream for the words to have any more effect then they already did. The two siblings had never talked about their past to the ninja, and they could take the hint that they didn't want to tell.

"Nya, we all miss Kai. We're going to save him no matter what. He's our brother, and family fights for each other."

Nya looked over at him and gave a small smile. He hesitated but slowly walked over to her. He grabbed her into a hug and held her closely. He had meant every word he said; sure most of the words that came out of his mouth were jokes but he knew when to be serious.

* * *

Lloyd was standing by the doorway. He was going to ask Jay for help with finding Kai but his blood turned cold.

_He's our brother, and family fights for each other_ kept playing in his head. He sighed and walked away from the door. He wished that were true for everyone; but he wasn't a kid and he knew wishing on a star didn't get you anywhere.

Everyone was in the main room staring at the monitor, trying to find any hints of Kai's location. He was taken yesterday and they had gotten nowhere. The only words said were about finding him; it was the only thing they could focus on. Nya was silent most of the time, and only spoke when the other's hope was fading.

They looked for any sign of the snakes or Garmadon, but nothing had come up.

"This is so frustrating! We can't find anything!" Cole grunted. They had been searching for a few hours and still nothing.

"We should do a sweep of the city. You know, to check out anything the monitor can't show us." Lloyd commented. Cole sighed and shook his head.

"We can't split up. I'm not losing another member of my team." He said protectively.

"Cole, it is the only other solution to finding Kai." Zane added.

"I don't like this but fine. You and Jay will check out the North part of town, Lloyd and I can cover the South. Use your communicators if you're in danger. If you are injured or hurt, you are both to report immediately and head back to the ship." He didn't mean to be strict, but they had lost Kai…he couldn't lose another brother or god forbid sister.

The others nodded and headed out.

"Wait! I'm coming too." Nya called after them. She didn't wait for a reply and ran off to her Samurai suit.

* * *

Sensei watched his students head off the deck and search to find Kai. He was proud that they had changed from strangers, to become a strong family.

* * *

Kai's eyes slowly opened and he lightly lifted his head. He was in some dark room, which was freezing by the way, inside some tiny cage. It was like the one Lloyd was in, but it was hanging on some pole in the wall. He was about ten to fifteen feet above the floor, as far as he could tell from the darkness. He tried to start a tiny fire for light and warmth, but the second a spark came it was blown out. The room was too cold to even start one.

He didn't know where he was, how long he had been there, and where his family was.

He hugged his knees to his chest and tried to control his shivering. He could slightly see his breath in front of him and shuddered. He needed to get out of here, and it had to be soon.

* * *

**Okay so I made up the Kai and Nya history!**

**Pretty much in this story their father died when they were fourteen/fifteen and then their mother left the year after because she couldn't handle kids.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Question of the chapter:**

**Which chapter do you like the most? Why? **

**Love you guys, almost at 100 reviews :D**


	13. Found Freezing

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! I finally reached over 100 reviews! :D**

* * *

"You guys see anything yet?" Cole asked into his comm. The team had been searching the whole city for any hints of Kai, but so far they had nothing. Lloyd stood by Cole anxiously; he searched everywhere for the fire ninja but no luck.

"Nada. Man these snakes are seriously sneaky…I love alliterations." They heard Jay reply.

"Jay focus, we need to find him!" Nya snapped curtly. They didn't even have to be with Jay to know he blushed with embarrassment.

"Wait a second…I sense pain and evil around our area!" They heard Zane quickly inform them.

"Where's your location?" Cole asked him.

Zane answered and he and Lloyd were off. They looked above them to see Nya flying high in the air.

When they had all met up Zane led them to where he sensed Kai would be. They continued to walk until Zane stopped at a sewer entrance.

"I believe if we go down here, we will be able to find and rescue Kai!" Zane smiled at his teammates. Nya jumped out of her suit, pushed through the guys, and jumped in without any hesitation. The guys stared, dumbfounded at her speed.

"I love that girl…" Jay said dreamily.

"Let's do this guys." Cole smirked and one by one they all jumped into the sewer, getting closer to Kai with every second.

* * *

Kai rubbed his arms and legs to keep them awake. He was so cold in the room that he swore his skin was blue like a smurf. He had lifted his hood to keep his face warm, but I didn't do much. He guessed he had been there for several hours; nobody came in our out of the room. He hadn't seen light in what seemed like forever.

_Come on Kai, you can get out of this! Sure, you can't use your powers and you're slowly dying but still! You still have…nothing,_ he thought to himself. It was true. He had no weapon, he couldn't use his powers, and it was getting harder to focus. He wanted to sleep, but he feared that he wouldn't wake up.

He was shivering non-stop, and the metal cage he was in was just as cold.

"I'm not useless…I'm not useless…I can do this, I-I just need some…rest." He muttered to himself. He was fighting a useless battle and passed out.

* * *

The ninja and Samurai sprinted in the sewers in search of Kai. Zane was in the lead, using his sixth sense to help, with the others right on his tail.

It was easier than they had thought. They didn't need Zane's help to hear the snakes as they cheered victory. They were hissing with laughter and chanting Garmadon's name. Cole made his way to the front and led his team. They stopped at a large opening (like a hallway for a sewer) and Cole carefully looked around the edge.

"Okay, looks like all of the snakes are here. Garmadon's MIA, Lloyd and Zane handle the snakes. Everyone else follow me." Everyone nodded and did as they were told. Lloyd and Zane were smart enough to just freeze the snakes so they would have to be thawed out (but it would take forever since there was no sun), and they wouldn't be able to call out.

The others bolted off to find their missing brother.

They easily found a door only a mile away from where the snakes were. The lights were off, and a cold chill was shooting through the cracks.

"Kai has to be in here!" Jay cheered.

Nya walked towards it and tried to open it, but it was locked. She nearly growled in annoyance and kicked it; breaking the lock and opening the door. She looked in the dark room and cursed.

"I can't see a thing! You guys have any lights?"

"You're very lucky that I bring flashlights with me at all times. See Cole, told you it wasn't a stupid idea." Jay smirked victoriously and handed Nya one. He gave one to Cole and another for himself.

They walked into the room and shivered. It was like a meat freezer! They shined the lights to see the room was empty.

"Are you kidding me? Why would they have a room like this for nothing? This room has to be like twenty feet tall!" Jay commented. Cole's head snapped up in shock. _They wouldn't actually ...they at least have the decency not to,_ he thought. He shot the flashlight up and searched around the top of the room. He kept searching until the light stopped on a large version of a bird cage; hanging about ten feet above the ground. _They really don't have the decency to not actually hang him up their like some bird,_ he thought. They all cheered at their discovery and ran over to it.

"I got this! Ninja-Go!" Cole cried out and began to do Spinjitzu. His tornado shot up to the cage, broke it, and shot back down to the other two. The tornado faded until they saw Cole with Kai in his arms. Kai had a few old cuts and bruises around his body, and he was shivering in his sleep, but other than that he was safe.

"Kai!" Nya cheered and grabbed her brother from Cole. He and Jay both chuckled at her enthusiasm, and were both happy for her. Kai stirred in his sleep slightly, but then settled into her arms. She noticed his shivering and winced.

"We should get out of here now." They all nodded and headed outside. They met up with Lloyd and Zane, who cheered when they saw Kai.

"Yes! Point ninja, evil zip!" Lloyd smiled.

"Congratulations on your success!" Zane added.

"He's waking up." Cole noticed and mentioned to his team. Kai's eyes were starting to open, and he started to shiver again. Nya held him tightly and smiled down at him.

"N-nya? Guys? Wh-where are we?" He asked quietly.

"It's okay Kai, go back to sleep. You're safe now; we'll tell you when we get home." Nya said with a gentle tone. Kai stubbornly shook his head and looked up at his brothers.

"I-I'm fine. What time i-is it?"

"Around noon. Now listen to Nya and sleep." Cole replied. He ruffled Kai's hair and they all started to walk again. Kai refused to sleep again, but stayed quiet anyway. Nya stroked his hair and helped him slowly warm up. _Finally, sweet freedom_, he thought. Or at least that's before they heard _his_ voice.

"Now, where exactly do you think you're going?" Garmadon asked coldly behind them.

* * *

**When will the cliffies end?**

**Okay, again you guys all rock! Thanks a million for the reviews and positive feed-back!**

**If any of the charaters are OOC then just tell me :D**

**Question of the chapter:**

**Which ninja would you like to meet for a day? To hang out, learn how to do Spinjitzu, all of that good stuff? It actually doesn't have to be just a ninja, it could be any character on the show! (Even just some random citizen) ;)**

**Tell me in the reviews guys, I can't wait for your answers! Also, tell me what you thought of this chapter :)**


	14. Fatal Decision

Everyone turned around in shock and saw Garmadon facing them with two katanas in his hands. Nya's grip on Kai grew tighter and she, along with the ninja, glared at the evil lord. He, however, smirked at their shock. He tried to hide the pain he felt though when he saw Lloyd. _My son hates me,_ he thought sadly to himself. He shook it off and glared back at the ninja and Samurai.

Kai looked at Lord Garmadon with both slight fear and hatred. This one man was capable of causing so much terror in all of their lives. This one man is what caused him and his family so much pain.

"We are _leaving_." Cole answered back in the same tone. He was standing next to Nya and he tilted his body so he was in front of the siblings. They had just gotten him back, and they were not about to just hand him over.

"Foolish ninja, do you really believe that we didn't plan ahead? That we didn't see you coming to the boy's aid?" Garmadon sneered.

Around him snakes started to crawl out from the shadows, each one hissing with anticipation. Their eyes all glowing a deep red, standing out in the dark. They all gasped and slowly started to back up; keeping a fair distance between them and the snakes. The boys stood in front of Nya and Kai protectively, knowing neither of them would be able to do much.

"How is that possible? We froze all of the snakes!" Lloyd gasped.

"If you silly ninja hadn't frozen them so fast, you would have noticed they were simply robots." Skales hissed back. (I'm not bothering with the all of the s' when he hisses)

The snakes started to slither their way to the ninja while Garmadon stayed where he was, smirking.

The ninja all screamed," Ninja-Go!" And spun into their trademark tornadoes. Most of the snakes just screamed and ran away from the spiraling heroes. Some were just knocked out from running into each other.

Jay stopped spinning and grabbed his nun chucks. He spun them around and hit anyone who came to close. Zane jumped on several snakes' heads and joined Jay. Zane gave Jay a boost with his hands and shot Jay above. Jay used his nun chucks to shoot small zaps of lighting at the surrounding snakes. Zane froze the rest.

Cole and Lloyd fought back to back. Lloyd was suddenly grabbed and his arms were pinned painfully behind him. He cried out in pain, but before he could do anything he saw Cole run up and kick the snake right in the head. They nodded to each other and went back to fighting.

Two snakes managed to escape the ninja's wrath and went up to Nya and Kai. She placed Kai behind her and defended him. One of the snakes aimed a punch at her hip but she sidestepped and kicked him in the chest. He flew back and ran right into his partner. They fell to the floor and banged their heads loudly onto the cement floor.

Kai watched the fighting with jealousy. He wanted to join it so bad; his target was a certain dark lord but he controlled himself. He was still sore, cold, and was ready to pass out any second.

Soon every snake was either unconscious or had ran away. The only person left was Lord Garmadon himself. Nya lifted Kai again and glared at Garmadon. _I dare you to even think of taking him again,_ she thought coldly.

Even with no help Garmadon was confident he would win. He smirked at the ninja with a sense of victory.

"So, is that all you will do? Run away?! Who is brave enough to face me?" Garmadon challenged. None of them spoke; they looked at each other. _He is here; why not just get it over with,_ Jay thought. _We can't fall for the bait,_ Cole thought. _I sense a trap,_ Zane thought.

"I am." Two answered. Everyone gasped as Nya and Lloyd both stepped forward.

"No! We're leaving now!" Cole ordered.

"Cole, it has to happen sometime. I'm ready." Lloyd insisted.

"Nobody threatens my family Cole." Nya answered. Cole stood in front of the two, refusing to let them just go.

"Cole, I love you like a brother. Take Kai, and you guys get out of here. Don't make this too hard." Nya stated unemotionally. Cole stared at the two and sighed.

"I'm staying then." He decided.

"No. I trust you to bring Kai back safely." She insisted.

"You don't actually expect me to do that do you?"

"If you trust me then you will."

"…At least let Zane help." He trusted Zane to protect the two just in case, and Jay had apparently sprained his ankle. She nodded and handed Kai to Cole.

"No, Nya don't do this!" Kai protested tiredly. He looked ready to pass out any second, and his only thing keeping him from doing so was to convince Nya to come.

"Kai, I have to do this. I love you, see you all at home." She smiled. Lloyd punched Kai's shoulder softly. "Don't worry, she has me and Zane."

Kai nodded at the three. They wished the three good luck and he, Cole, and Jay were off.

Nya, Lloyd, and Zane turned back to the evil lord and prepared themselves.

* * *

When they got to the Bounty they instantly went to the main room. Sensei was waiting for them; and sighed when they told him what happened.

"We must trust the three to be strong. For now, we must wait." He walked to his room and meditated.

Jay limped over to the couch and lied down on it. He placed his leg on a pillow and had an ice pack over his ankle.

"Are you sure we should have left them? What if they can't handle it? What if they get hurt, or worse! They could be in trouble-"

"Jay, you heard Sensei. You think it was easy to make that decision. We have to trust them to protect themselves. If they needed help, they would have told us. We have to wait." Cole said quietly from the other couch. (Imagine there are two couches)

Kai was sleeping on his lap. He was wrapped in a few blankets since he was still freezing from his kidnapping.

Cole couldn't rest though.

_Maybe Jay was right. Maybe they weren't ready for this. That one decision could be what kills three members of my family,_ he thought. But for now, he just stroked Kai's haphazard hair, trying to keep faith in his family. Hoping he didn't just send them off to their deaths.

* * *

**So Kai has been saved! :D**

**But what about Nya, Lloyd, and Zane? Will they manage to defeat the dark lord?**

**And how about Cole's little leader protectivness? Cute or Overdone?**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What is your favorite Ninjago episode?**

**Mine would have to be...ughhh let me think...give me a second...okay got it! The episode where Kai gets his true potential! (Love that kid) :)**

**What about you guys? Tell me in the reviews**

**And who saw the episode of Ninjago that aired tonight? I thought it was pretty cool! :D**


	15. Fights and Freedom

Nya watched her brothers run back to the Bounty. She winced when she saw Jay limping badly as he ran. As soon as this drama is done with they really needed a day; just the two of them. But for now she had to prove she was ready to fight, and prove that nobody messes with her and her family.

Zane was in the middle and glared at the Dark Lord. _If he thinks that he will win, then he is sadly mistaken,_ he thought. He knew Cole trusted him with the two; making sure they came back in one piece. He had grown to become families with these strangers; they wanted to be family with him even when they found out his past.

Lloyd looked at his father with a look between anger and…sadness? _I don't want to fight him, but I will if I have to,_ he thought. He had grown up at that horrid school, and not one message or letter from his father. He ran away because nobody gave him the time of day; they just pitied him or used him for target practice. Meeting the ninja at first was torture, but they accepted him.

Finding out that he was the green ninja complicated their relationship even more. His destiny was to battle his father. Lloyd decided that he hated destiny.

Garmadon spun the two katanas in his hand and charged. They all ran forward to overwhelm him. Zane used his shrunkiens and attacked him head on. Lloyd and Nya attacked from the sides.

Garmadon easily blocked Zane's attacks, and fight the other two. Having four arms gave him a clear advantage. He swung one of the katanas at Zane. Zane jumped up, and landed right on the katana. He used that as a boost and did a perfect back flip, and managed to kick Garmadon back a few feet in the process. While the dark lord bended over in pain Nya took advantage and kicked his side. Garmadon almost fell but he was able to catch himself.

"You two are really starting to bug me!" He growled in anger. He gripped Nya by the front of her shirt and lifted her in the air.

"This will teach you not to mess with me." He threw her into the ice ninja. Zane tried to catch her but he slipped on one of the several puddles of water in the sewer. They were both sent straight to the cold ground. Zane started to twitch and electricity shot from his arms and legs. Then his whole world went black as he malfunctioned. Nya was unconscious just from the hit. Robots weren't like soft little pillows, you know.

All that was left in the fight was the two Garmadons.

* * *

"Are they back yet?" Was the first thing that came out of Kai's mouth when he woke up.

Cole looked down in shock as Kai started to sit up in his lap. They had been at the Bounty for an hour or two, and there were no signs of the other's returns.

"Not yet." Cole replied.

Kai sat up fully and rubbed his eyes. He jumped off Cole's lap and fell straight to the floor.

"Ow!" He groaned.

"Take it slowly squirt. Nya will kill me if-I mean when she comes back." Cole stuttered at the ending. He lifted Kai back onto the couch and sat him to his right.

"M-maybe we should go back." Kai said.

"We can't. I promised her I would keep you safe. And no, I can't just take you with me!" He interrupted when Kai was about to say something.

"What happened to Jay?" Kai asked when he saw Jay passed out on the couch with his ankle covered with ice.

"Sprained ankle. Now go back to sleep. A lot has happened the past few days."

"No way! I can't sleep knowing Nya could be…" Kai looked down at his hands as he didn't finish the sentence. Cole wrapped an arm around Kai.

"She's going to be fine. She's a strong girl, and remember she's doing this for you." Cole comforted.

"I know why she did it...I just wish she didn't." Kai replied. It was the same thing Nya had told him when he sacrificed himself.

"I'm okay Kai." A voice said behind them. They turned to see Nya, Zane, and Lloyd in the hallway. Nya and Zane had several scratches, while Lloyd looked completely fine.

"Nya!" Kai cheered. He jumped off Cole, didn't fall on his face this time, and ran up to her. She giggled at Kai and bent down to hug him.

"Told you I'd see you at home." She smiled.

"Guys? You're back, and you're not dead! I knew you would be fine; those two wouldn't shut up and let me sleep. They just kept talking and talking and-"

Everyone laughed as Jay woke up and started to ramble.

"So what happened? How did the battle go?" Cole asked.

"Well I actually Zane and I were passed out for half of it. Lloyd said he'd tell us when we got home." Nya mentioned. Sensei walked in and praised his students for a job well done. Everyone sat in the main room as Lloyd started his part of the story. He talked about how Nya and Zane had both passed out, and how he managed to stay safe.

* * *

"Son." Garmadon acknowledged coldly.

"Dad."

It grew quiet as tension filled the air. Lloyd swore he could feel it creeping up and down his back, sending shivers down his spine.

"So is this it? We're just going to fight until one of us doesn't get up?" Lloyd asked his father.

Garmadon didn't comment and got in a defensive stance.

"You really don't care about then." Lloyd muttered and got ready. They charged head on. Lloyd had a sword, which may or may not be Kai's, and deflected everything his father threw at him. Their swords clanged and echoed in the empty sewers. His father jumped high and brought his sword down on him. He held his blade in front of him and they were both stuck; pushing the swords with all of their strength.

"I do care about you Lloyd!" Garmadon protested with clench teeth.

"So that's why you just left me at that school!?" Lloyd countered. He jumped back and his father stumbled a few feet. Lloyd took advantage of this and started his Spinjitzu. He spun into a mesmerizing green tornado and shot towards Garmadon. His father cursed and jumped to the side. Lloyd stopped the tornado only a few feet away from his father.

"Lloyd I left you there to keep you safe! Being in the Underworld with me would have put you in danger!" Garmadon persisted. Lloyd glared at him tenfold and charged again. He swung at his father several times, who was dodging them with difficulty.

"Safe? Safe!? My whole life I've been the village idiot of that school! You never spoke to me at all; you just pretended I didn't exist." Lloyd cried out as he continued to swing at his father. Garmadon slashed his sword and smacked Lloyd's sword out of his hands.

He grabbed Lloyd and pinned him to the wall.

"Keeping in contact with you would just put your life at stake! Do you realize how many people would have taken advantage of that if they knew I had a child? Remember the snakes; who was there for you?"

"The ninja! They were there the whole time; when I was and wasn't in danger! They're my family, not you! Kai was the one who saved me; not you! Zane was the one who talked to me like I was someone; not you! Jay made me laugh and Cole made me stronger; not you!" Lloyd screamed in anger. His father gasped and let him go. He backed away a few feet with his hands over his cold heart.

"L-Lloyd? Is that how you feel?"

"I-I...I don't know. You were _never_ there for me dad." Lloyd answered quietly. Both of them didn't move, didn't look at each other...nothing.

"Lloyd...I did everything for you. Being a victim of the Great Devourer doesn't help me be the best father, but I'm trying. I know I can't make it up to you...and I'm sorry. The time we lost, is gone. I love you son." Garmadon managed to get out before you ran off.

Lloyd stared at his father and felt a small tear run down his face. He quickly wiped it away and breathed deeply.

"I love you too dad...but it's too late for sorry."

* * *

"It took me almost a full hour to turn Zane back on, and then after that Nya woke up." Lloyd finished. He looked up at his family.

Nya's eyes were misty and she looked at Lloyd with sympathy. The guys all had looks of pain, pity, and anger.

"Everything will get better Lloyd. You are not alone." Zane comforted. The others nodded and smiled encouragingly at him. Lloyd smiled back.

They were interrupted by the phone in the other room. Sensei went up to get it and left the others to think about the past few days.

"Wow..." They all said in synchronization and laughed.

Sensei came back in with a giant smile and looked over to Kai.

"That was Mystake (found out her name); she says that the tea will come earlier than expected. We may be able to pick it up tomorrow at noon."

Kai instantly jumped up and started cheering; everyone would have too but they were laughing too hard at Kai.

"Sweet freedom! Oh yes, finally I can do stuff! Oh good lord, thank you so much for answering my prayers!" He continued shouting with joy and the others joined in.

Sensei looked at his students and smiled warmly. No matter what had been thrown their way, they were able to overcome it and grow stronger as a family. Tomorrow everything wouldn't be back to normal; no, it would be one hundred times better.

* * *

**Okay, the story isn't over yet! One more chapter to go, and possible sequels? :D**

**I took some time writing the Lloyd and his father fight. I wanted more emotion than fighting; you know to add more drama.**

**And hooray for Kai! His wishes will finally come true :)**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**If you could have one of the ninja's powers, whose would it be?**

**Are you as unstable as fire?**

**How about as calming and controlling as ice?**

**Unpredictable and unique as lighting?**

**Strong and forcing as the earth?**

**Tell me in the reviews!**


	16. Tickles and Pacts

"Okay, we'll be back soon guys! And Kai, please try not to get kidnapped while I'm gone." Nya teased her brother as she and Sensei were about to leave. They were going to finally get the tea and return Kai back to normal! Kai smirked at his sister and nodded.

Before they left she pulled Cole closely and whispered something in his ear. Cole chuckled and nodded his head. Everyone wished the two good luck as the door shut.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to be older again!" Kai smiled. He had been a kid far too long. He missed fighting, playing videogames, and actually not having to crane his neck to look someone in the eyes. He couldn't sleep the whole night since he was so excited.

"I know I'm so used to looking down at you now!" Jay laughed. Kai would have normally punched Jay, but he was in such a good mood that it didn't faze him.

Cole walked over to Zane and whispered something into his ear, causing the nindroid to laugh.

"Really?" He asked Cole. Cole nodded his head and did the same to Jay and Lloyd. Kai watched with curiosity and nervousness. _I wonder what Nya told Cole...wait...she wouldn't even dare,_ he gasped. He knew exactly what she told his brothers.

They all surrounded Kai in a sort of circle with their arms crossed.

"So Kai, Nya told us something interesting." Cole grinned.

Kai gulped and said," Which would be?"

"Oh nothing...just that you're ticklish. NOW!" He screamed the last part. The guys all leaped at Kai and pinned him to the ground.

Cole and Jay tickled him while Lloyd and Zane held him to the ground. Kai was in pure hysterics as his laughter filled the silence of the ship. He tried to squirm away and try to get out of their grasp, but it was useless.

"G-guys! QUIT IT! N-not funny"! Kai tried to sound angry but the effect was ruined with his laughter. The boys were all laughing along with him as they saw Kai struggle.

"She should have told us about this a long time ago! Do you realize how much fun this would be if he was older?" Jay teased. Kai was gasping for air and his chest hurt from laughing so much. He had that feeling where it felt like he had just worked out his abs (you know, after you laugh so hard).

Finally the guys let go and sat around the gasping boy.

"That...was...so not cool...you guys...suck!" Kai managed to say before chuckling. They all lied on their backs and looked up at the ceiling.

"Guys, we need to make a pact. We have to be there for each other no matter what. No matter if we haven't seen each other in years, not friends anymore, stuff like that." Cole mentioned. They all sat up and nodded their heads.

Cole stuck his hand out and the others placed theirs on top.

"On three. One, two three!"

"Ninja-Go!" Everyone cheered. Even though they already thought of each other as family, that one moment made them feel like it was all official. Like as if now they were family by blood.

"We're back!" They heard Nya call from the door a few minutes later. They all bolted over to see she had a small vial of Tomorrow Tea in her hand.

"Kai, just go to an empty room and slam it onto the floor. It should work like it did last time!" Nya advised. Kai grabbed it and looked up at her. He gave her a quick hug and ran off to his room with excitement.

"I don't know if I should be happy or not." She muttered to herself.

"I know what you mean." Lloyd smiled from the couches. She joined the others as they waited for Kai.

"I'm happy he's going to be back to normal...it's just that...I don't know...we got closer because he's a kid now." Nya stuttered.

"Don't worry Nya, he's still Kai! Just older; I'm positive that he'll be the same guy." Jay smiled and wrapped an arm around her. A minute later Kai came into the room and smirked.

"I'm back."

* * *

**So I have finally finished the story! :D Thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys make it worth the pain in my hands from writing!**

**So I put in some cute Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, and Lloyd :) **

**Final Question:**

**Should I do the sequel?**

**IF YOU WANT GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND I HAVE A POLL ON WHICH CHARACTER IT SHOULD BE ON!**

**And I'm thinking of doing a short story on Kai and Nya's background (explained somewhere in my story) Good idea or no?**

**Also, tell me what you liked about the story, what was average, and what was your least favorite, etc...**

**This is PowerinPink signing off this story for the last time :)**


End file.
